One Cold Winter's Night
by blumarshin
Summary: Exorcists have been dying at an alarming rate with Allen at the center of all of their deaths. Kanda confronts Allen and a devastating battle ensues resulting in a very high cost. Yullen


**One Cold Winter's Night**

**By Blumarshin**

**Summary:** Exorcists have been dying at an alarming rate with Allen Walker at the center of all of their deaths. Kanda confronts Allen and a devastating battle ensues resulting in a very high cost. The truth is revealed and a promise between two friends hangs in the balance, Yullen. **Warning:** character death.

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to my best anime/manga bud (you know who you are lol) who has been there with me through my entire anime/manga journey and makes me feel that's it okay to get over excited about our favorite animes :D

Beta read by the infamous one shot writer SarahFreak, check out her fics!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-man or the song used in this fic. Nor am I making any money from this fic as it is written purely for my own enjoyment.

_One cold winter's night…I died…_

Allen was dreaming. However, it was a dream that was so vivid, so real, that as he slept the night away shaking and moaning in his sleep he couldn't tell what was reality and what was of the dream world.

"Gotta run, gotta get away," Allen panted as he ran with all his might. Allen didn't know what he was running from, but somehow he knew that if it caught him, it would not be very good.

The landscape was dry and barren. Allen felt the earth hard beneath his feet as his boots kicked up the dust with every running step he took. Dried dead trees surrounded him on all angles. He was running through a dark forest of death, totally alone. There were no sounds of animals, no signs of life anywhere; the only sounds were his heavy footsteps and his panting breath.

"Gotta run, gotta keep going…can't…can't stop, can't stop or…or…" Allen told himself as he forced his tired limbs on. Looking up into the night sky Allen saw no stars and the moon was black and distorted. The sound of laughter abruptly echoed behind Allen and a sudden fear struck Allen like never before. He tripped on a loose unearthed root from a dead tree and landed flat on his face. The laughter was right behind him now and Allen began shaking in fear, tears falling from his eyes as if he knew what was coming next. Allen turned around and saw his pursuer.

"Please…no…don't do it. I beg of you. Just don't hurt them…please… just don't hurt him…"

The being before Allen stopped its laughter and grinned down at Allen before he reached down to seize Allen's heart, the final place of his innocence. Allen screamed.

Allen woke up with the scream still on his lips. His body covered in sweat, Allen threw of his sheets and headed straight to the bathroom. He was at the Black Order's new headquarters, in his new room. Allen flicked on the lights to the adjoining bathroom and headed directly to the mirror. Looking at his reflection in the mirror Allen couldn't help but grin, the grin soon spread and he began laughing hysterically. His laughter was so long and loud that it alerted his neighbor from the room directly next to his. Howard Link came running into Allen's room.

"Walker, Allen Walker!" Link demanded as he flicked on the lights to Allen's small room. Seeing the light from the bathroom, Link headed there immediately. Allen's laughter had died down to a few chuckles.

"Walker, I heard screaming just before and now, um, laughter. Are you well?" Link questioned hesitantly at Allen's back. Allen didn't turn around when he answered.

"Why, I am fine Link, perfectly. Everything will be fine. You can go now."

Link nodded his head. Allen's tone was that of an order and for some reason Link found himself following it and left Allen's room to return to his own. Lost in his own thoughts Link muddled over the reflection he saw of Allen in the mirror. Allen was crying.

**Two weeks later…**

Allen was currently walking through one of the many great empty halls the new headquarters possessed.

"Oi, Beansprout," Kanda called out from the shadows, his back against an archway as he leaned on it, his arms crossed in front of him, the same unchanging scowl on his face. Allen stopped and stood still, waiting. Kanda stood there too, waiting for something that never came. After waiting for nearly a full minute, Kanda gave up.

"Che," Kanda said in disgust as he got off the wall and walked closer to where Allen stood his back before him. "Chouji has been missing for almost two weeks now," Kanda stated. Allen didn't even move a muscle.

_Walker…please stop…I'm sorry…please stop…argh…I'm begging you Allen! _

"You say that laced with accusation," Allen replied tonelessly.

_Why? Why would you do such a thing? You're a monster! You devil! Allen-wait, please, No, no, NOOOOoooo………_

"Well I still think you had something to do with it," Kanda accused more stubbornly.

"Kanda, I've been watched like a hawk since the Ark incident. If I had, Rouvelier would have had enough justification to ask for my execution for treason," Allen explained, his back still turned to Kanda.

"Link admits that he wasn't watching you on the night of General Cross's mysteriously bloody disappearance," Kanda responded, changing the topic.

"You are accusing me of that too?" Allen asks flippantly.

_What do you want idiot apprentice. Huh? Wait-Allen…………heh, that was unexpected…I suppose all these years without me has taught you well…so tell me, who did you end up killing? _

"How else would General Cross been defeated so easily? It would have had to be someone he knew, someone he trusted to let his guard down. I saw the amount of blood left in the room. His survival is slim. Hevlaska confirming that his innocence, Judgment was no longer compatible with General Cross proves his demise," Kanda retorted.

"So of course I'm the number one suspect then?" Allen questioned his tone still mocking. "Well, I'm sorry Kanda but I had nothing to do with my master's disappearance," Allen finished.

"Then why don't I believe you! I've been on a mission for the last three weeks but Lavi manages to send me word about what is happening and his suspicions, his suspicions about you! And then the next thing I hear is that he is dead! His own innocence shoved through his heart! Tell me, who would have the strength to do that?" Kanda questioned, his fist shaking with fury at his sides.

"I was away on a mission myself when it happened!" Allen yelled back.

"Yes, so was Lavi and you were late getting back to headquarters. Where Lavi was stationed, your mission wasn't too far from his was it!"

_Ah Allen, what are you doing here, I thought you were on a mission with Miranda and Krory... What are you talking about Allen? Of course I still trust you; you are like my best friend! I don't know what you're talking about... I ah, I haven't sent any letters to Kanda…Allen…? Wait a minute here! …I knew it, it was you all along, I'll stop you Allen even if it means killing you! Innocence activate! …How…did…you…do…_

"I was late because I was carrying Miranda and Krory with me! I didn't know anything about what had happened to Lavi until news had reached headquarters. How do we know it wasn't a Noah or an Akuma who did it?" Allen shouted, his own fists shaking at his sides.

"Yeah that mission was the very mission you went on with Krory and Miranda! How they both died! On your watch!" Kanda yelled out, his voice furious.

"And how do you think I feel about that! The Akuma were too much, there were too many of them, we were surrounded! Krory still hadn't completely recovered from his battle with Jesdevi! It was too much for him too soon…"

_Allen, where is the Akuma? You said that they were around here………what there are no Akuma? Huh…Allen, what are you talking about, time to kill me, is this some joke? …I won't fight you Allen! … Ahh…why Allen?... I thought you were my friend…cough, cough…why would you do such a thing…?_

"Miranda tried to save him, tried to protect him, I didn't know what was happening until it was all too late," Allen said, his voice choking.

_Allen! No stop! Krory! Allen you monster! How could you kill him! No I won't let it happen, I'll stop time, reverse it! I won't have anyone else die on my watch. Time record, use what strength, what little life I have left and protect the ones I love!_

"She used the Time Record to try and save Krory but she couldn't hold out for very long, the previous battle with the level four Akuma had drained her too significantly. Her innocence took the rest of her life force and I had to stand there and watch it happen, so don't you go accusing me Kanda Yuu of something you know nothing about!" Allen lashed out, now facing Kanda, his own anger permeating the room.

Kanda looked away. Seconds of silence passed between the two before Kanda broke it with his next words.

"What about Lenalee then? You were with her when it happened. The doctors say that she may never recover, never wake up. Completely comatose…" Kanda softly said, the hurt and despair clear in his voice.

_Thanks for going exploring with me Allen. I need something, anything to get my mind off of Lavi and the others. I just can't believe they're really gone. But I'm glad I still have you, don't ever leave me okay… Wow this tower's staircase is really high, I can't wait till we reached the top, I so wanna see the view. _

"She…she fell. I was right there when it happened. The step was loose and as I walked ahead of her, I heard her call out my name. I watched her fall and just stood there frozen in shock. One second she was there, the next she wasn't…"

_Allen what's wrong, you stopped. Huh?...Allen your face…why…ah…A..l…len! _

"I blame myself every day. It was all my fault, if I had just-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it any more. You act is good but tell me _Walker,_ why is it that I see you crying but your eyes are as hard as ice? So don't think you can fool me! I know who the real Walker is and it's not you!"

"Not me you say Kanda? What do you know of me?" Allen sneered back.

"Che...Tell me _Walker_, do you remember that night, the night you summoned me and asked for my help?" Kanda questioned. Allen looked up, confusion on his face.

"The promise we made..." Kanda finished.

"The promise... between Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu..." Allen whispered to himself, organising the memories in his mind.

**Flashback**

Allen was in a tower, sitting on the windows ledge, aimlessly looking up at the crescent moon. It was winter now and snowflakes softly fell from the sky to the earth. Allen's thoughts were troublesome; you could read it on his face. Allen sat as comfortable as he could be on the ledge patiently waiting for someone to arrive. However, Tim wasn't with him so to amuse himself and to try to clear his clouded thoughts Allen began to softly sing a small song he knew to himself.

_"I set my sights, far above me,_

_ Into the night sky, over and over,_

_ I call out your name,_

_ I call out your name..._

_ And beyond time, beyond the heavens,_

_ Beyond my life,_

_ Over and over..._

_ I want to say, I'm here protecting you..."_

When he was finished Kanda had chose that moment to emerge silently from the shadows.

"Che, nice song," he commented offhandedly. Allen blushed furiously.

"You were there the whole time?"

Kanda decided to quickly change the subject to avoid answering the question. The last thing he wanted to admit to Allen was that he had found himself staring at Allen's form as he sat and watched the night sky. Although Kanda would never acknowledge it aloud, the scene before him had been mesmerising to him, also the Beansprout could sing.

"Why did you summon me here Beansprout?"

Allen looked across at Kanda, a sad smile on his face. Kanda noticed that Allen did not immediately retort back to the nickname, this was something that had to be serious. Kanda also noted that Timcampy wasn't here, so it also had to be something that Allen didn't want recorded.

"I need to ask you a personal favour, or really the only request I will ever ask of you. It is something I feel that only you can fulfil," Allen began to explain. Kanda immediately became suspicious.

"I don't do favours or requests," he replied in his pompous attitude, above it all.

"Please Kanda, I'm begging you. You would be the only one who could do it, the only one I could trust and count on to finish the job," Allen pleaded.

Kanda saw the tears welling up in Allen's eyes, the pouting lip, the puppy dog demeanour, and Kanda found that he couldn't stand against it. These last few years with the Order, with Allen had softened him, more than he wanted to admit. Besides, Allen was so sincere, almost desperate. Kanda's curiosity piqued, what was this request, this favour that only he could do?

"What is it you want Beansprout?" Kanda sighed.

Hope flared within Allen, however, his demeanour changed again. Allen got off of the window ledge and stood a few feet away from where Kanda also stood before him.

"Kanda, when the time has come that I have lost...that I am no longer myself, I want...I want you to kill me..." Allen finished, his tone emotionless. Seconds of absolute silence filled the tower room as Kanda slowly took in Allen's words.

"Wh...what?" Kanda spluttered, shocked and confused. A look of desperation came over Allen.

"Kanda, please you must understand, I hold the Fourteenth's memories inside of me, the memories of a Noah Kanda. Master says that the Fourteenth will take over me; being able to control the Ark is proof of that. This maybe is something I cannot stop, cannot prevent. If I become the Fourteenth, the Order will be in danger. Noahs kill exorcists Kanda!" Allen broke down into tears.

"I cannot bear the thought of hurting my friends, my family. This is why I need you. If that is to heaven forbid happen, I know that only you could stop me, that only you would be powerful enough and have the ability to finish the job, no matter what trickery is used against you," Allen urged.

"So what Rouvelier said at the meeting was true then," Kanda stated.

"Yes, and I meant every word I said then too. I am concerned, my dreams have been troubling of late, but I refuse to be defeated! However, I need to know that my family will be safe," Allen admitted.

Kanda thought on Allen's words for a few moments. "You're right; I don't think any of the others would be able to kill you. You mean too much to them, they would only hope, only pray that somehow you will pull through and save them as you've done so many times in the past. Che, you would be like a wolf in sheep's clothing," Kanda surmised. Kanda then looked at Allen right into the eyes.

"But, you're placing a lot on my shoulders Beansprout. You're asking a lot of me. I may be cold hearted, but I have never been a killer. I am an exorcist, I destroy Akuma and through my Innocence I save their souls. Noah or not you would still be human," Kanda stated.

Allen thought before answering. "What you say is true. However, Noahs are only half human and monstrous in nature as you have witnessed, capable to inhuman acts. General Tiedoll had told me once that before he found you, you were a swordsman in training, what they call a Samurai in your culture. A noble, honourable warrior. I trust you Kanda, and I trust your heart. Please, just promise me this, that when or if the time comes and you are faced with this decision, trust your heart and think of them, our family, and not me." Allen began to walk passed Kanda and to the tower's doorway. Just as Allen was leaving, expecting no answer from Kanda, he however, heard two words softly spoken.

"I promise..."

"Thank you Kanda," Allen whispered back and continued on his way. However, just before Allen left, Kanda stopped him.

"How will I know, as in completely?"

Allen turned back and smiled that small sad smile of his once again. "Trust me Kanda, you'll know..." and then left.

**End Flashback**

"Trust me you'll know," Allen quoted before he began to laugh manically. Then pushing his hand upward, Allen brushed the hair out of his eyes and off his forehead. The Noah stigmata appeared on his head and his skin turned a dark tan. Kanda slowly unsheathed Mugen.

"So when did you 'know?' the Fourteenth questioned, a sinister clown grin on his face.

"It was simple, you had stopped your monstrous eating, secluded yourself and finally killed your friends. Your act was pathetic, you don't even retort back at the insults I throw out you. Walker never liked being called Beansprout," Kanda growled out in menace.

"I see..." the Fourteenth chuckled. Kanda pointed Mugen up at the Fourteenth.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill them? Don't deny it!"

The Noah twisted his head, as if an owl. "Why did I kill them? They were exorcists, their Innocence had compelled me. I couldn't help myself. The urge was just too strong. Why, I had just awakened, and I couldn't fight it like I did before and their screams, oh their screams, it was music to my ears! It was so easy too. They were trusting, even though warned and well...you were on a mission with Marie and Tiedoll, the rest of the generals on missions to find more compatible humans. Opportunities presented themselves and I took them. It's in my nature. But you should be thanking me! I did not destroy their innocence so you can make new exorcists!" the Fourteenth explained, holding his arms out wide before clapping in delight.

"You're a monster," Kanda spat. The Fourteenth laughed again.

"I suppose I am. You know I was going to leave you alone, when Allen fell, he was quite adamant about that. I didn't care; after all, you have a time limit. I can see that, oh yes, very clearly...why, you won't even make it through the war, even if you survive the Earl that is!"

"I don't care about that! I'm determined to live, to make it through, to find my past." Kanda readied Mugen and went into battle stance. "But right now the only thing I care about is fulfilling a promise to a friend. Mugen activate! _Kaichū: Ichigen_! (First Illusion! Hell's Insects)"

The Fourteenth effortlessly dodged Kanda's attack, the bugs dissipating as they crossed the other side of the hall. "Ha, ha, ha, you've got some fight in you, I like that! Be glad I don't have my instrument on me boy. But no matter, I'll use this instead! Crown Clown!" a warped dark Crown Clown activated around Allen's body and the Noah rushed forward to meet Kanda's next attack.

Claw met sword and the two stood at a stalemate, each pushing against the other, trying to gain sway.

"What's a matter Bakanda!" the Fourteenth goaded in Allen's voice.

"How are you able to use Allen's Innocence?" Kanda growled out.

"Because I am Allen and Allen is me! We're not so different, Noah and innocence," the Noah answered and pushed Kanda back with a surge of inhuman strength. Kanda fell back but quickly regained his footing and brought Mugen back up to defend himself from the downward slash of the Fourteenth's new clawed hand. After being effortlessly deflected, the Fourteenth jumped back and executed his next attack.

"Crown Edge!" the Fourteenth cried and from the rings of his claws he shot out piercing beams of light. Kanda swiftly dodged all five but failed to notice the Noah rapidly coming from his blind side, resulting in the Fourteenth landing a fierce punch with his gloved hand to Kanda's ribs. Ignoring the immediate pain and the wind being knocked out of him, Kanda brought Mugen up and slashed the space where the Noah was before leaping away from reach. After dodging the attack the Fourteenth also backed a few meters away from Kanda.

Kanda's next breath of fresh air in his lungs was short lived when his stomach heaved and his chest constricted, blood rushing out of his mouth. The blow had broken one of his ribs and the bone had pierced his lung. The pain was acute but nothing Kanda couldn't handle, it would heal soon anyway.

"What's the matter Bakanda? I thought you were better than this!" the Fourteenth sneered.

Kanda was wondering the same thing. What was wrong with him? He was better than this!

"Is it because I look like your precious Allen? Your Beansprout? You too can't bear to harm a fellow comrade, a friend? But how is that? Kanda has no friends, no comrades, he doesn't need them!" the Fourteenth jeered.

Kanda recalled his very last conversation with Allen before he was called away on mission. It was the promise and quite clearly Kanda recalled Allen's sad smile, his hopes and faith placed in him.

_"I want you to kill me..."_

Kanda stood up tall. He never broke his promises, never went back on his word. If he was to succeed it was time he stopped playing around. Level one was nowhere near enough. Allen Walker was an accomplished exorcist, had reached and broke critical activation and now he possessed the powers of a Noah. Kanda would have to bet it all, all or nothing. Kanda set his piercing cold glare at the Fourteenth, spitting the remaining blood from his mouth.

"Che, don't say stupid things." Kanda then readied himself for level two, he needed both blades. "_Nigentou_! (Double illusion Blades)." Moments later Mugen glowed and a thin trail of light twisted behind Kanda and went to his waiting hand to form a second eerie blade. Kanda then changed his battle stance again, muttering a quick apology to Komui. "_Shouka_! (Sublimate). After activation, the tattoo on his heart throbbed and the tell tale marks appeared around his eyes; his pupils changing into three dots, Kanda was willing depleting his life force for power.

"Ooh, Kanda is getting serious!" sneered the Fourteenth.

"As an exorcist of the Black Order, I shall bring salvation to your pitiful soul..._Sangenshiki! _(Taboo Three Illusions)" Kanda declared as he initiated level three and charged forward.

"If you can!" retorted the Noah and gleefully went to meet Kanda's attack and went they met the final battle between the two ensued, both knowing that one of them would die right here and now.

Kanda skilled at using both blades slashed, stabbed and parried at the Noah, the Fourteenth meeting him head on, skilfully using his clawed hand to meet every one of Kanda's attacks. Kanda knew the Noah was powerful, and very strong, he could not afford a hit on any of his vital spots by the Noah's gloved hand or the sharply clawed one.

As the both lunched attack after attack, parry after parry, Kanda soon realised something. Before at each of the times he and the real Allen would fight, Allen would hold back, allot. He also soon realised that the Noah had more to his arsenal, the innocence the Noah was manipulating was very powerful and as Kanda rapidly in succession would attack, he felt Mugen constantly barred by Allen's Crown belt and cloak, it was a perfect shield and allowed him three hundred and sixty degree movement. The Fourteenth would dodge and then attach himself to the roof, or to a massive pillar before charging down for his next attack.

Becoming frustrated Kanda began repeatedly using his long ranged insects to try and score a hit.

"_Kaichū: Ichigen_!(First Illusion: Hell's Insects)"

However, the Fourteenth was cleaver and would deflect the insects using Allen's Cross Grave to either shield himself or slice them in half.

Kanda soon felt himself tiring, he was wasting too much energy; his increased speed and strength didn't seem enough, he felt the Noah equal him with every burst of energy he summoned. It was then that Kanda decided to use his prized attack. It was costly and dangerous but Kanda realised he was being silly, like the others who fought the Noah, stupidly waiting for Allen to snap out of it. Kanda then realised that he didn't want to kill the Noah, for killing the Noah would kill Allen. Kanda chided himself, he was being stupid. The Noah had killed General Cross, Chouji, Miranda, Krory, Lavi and comatosed Lenalee; the Noah had to die. Silencing his thoughts Kanda readied for his next move, the Noah was before him, four meters apart. Now was the time.

"Ooh, Kanda's getting ready for something," the Fourteenth sneered.

Giving the Noah one of his piercing glares Kanda stated, "It's time for you to die... _Hakka Tourou! _(Eight Flowers Praying Mantis)"

"Bring it on! Edge End!" The Noah cried out and charged top meet Kanda's attack. A great eruption occurred as the two Innocence's met and the moves negated themselves out only after causing damaged to both parties.

The both of them driven to a stalemate and breaths harsh and quick, the two backed slowly away, both eyeing the other off, taking this chance to breathe and plan a new strategy.

"What's a matter Kanda, breathing heavily?" the Fourteenth teased, trying to ignore the searing pain of the burn in the shape of a flower on his back.

"So are you," Kanda shot back, he also trying to ignore the pain down his front where the Noah had slashed him.

"You know, this is amusing. No wonder Allen bet all of his hopes and dreams on you. What a hapless romantic, he wanted to die by the hand of the one he loved," the Fourteenth scoffed. Kanda's attention broke and he looked up at that.

"What?"

The Fourteenth caught on to Kanda's shock, for the information he knew might send Kanda over the edge and give him the chance he needed.

"Didn't you know? You were Allen Walker's secret love, his hero, idol and dream. He loved you, although in total denial for a while, realising only when he thought you had died on the Ark, when he thought you had broken your promise."

"Why?" Kanda could only say.

"Who knows, personally I thought he always placed his faith in the wrong people, Me, Mana, Cross, the Noah, humans, Akuma and your precious Black Order. But perhaps you were his rock, someone he could count on, with no pretence or lies?"

"You're lying, this is a trick to lower my guard," Kanda said to himself more than to the Fourteenth.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" the Fourteenth grinned evilly.

It was then that the realisation of Allen's 'love' for him hit Kanda. It was the way Allen had acted around him, the lingering looks, the taunts, the blushes he would try to hide, or how he would pick a fight whenever he could, how he always wanted to know more about him; to the look of total relief centred solely on him once he was emerged from the Ark doorway with Krory, and then how Allen would always want to say something to him but stop himself. Then there was also the last time they had met, the longing look, the small smile and the way he had said his name.

_"Kanda..."_

Kanda suddenly felt something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Rage. Kanda was pissed, for some reason it was all suddenly not fair, not right and a strong desire rose up from deep within his forgotten heart. He now more than ever wanted Allen back.

"Give him back!" Kanda demanded; his twin blades at the ready before he charged forward.

"Ah, no." The Fourteenth then began to dodge Kanda's swift attacks again, prancing around the cavernous hall room, dancing and twirling like a clown. He had decided that it was time, time to stop playing with the exorcist and finish him off, Allen be damned.

"Did you know that controlling the Ark is not my only power Kanda? I am the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician and I hold the Melody of the Noah!"

After jumping back a fair distance away from Kanda the Fourteenth began to hum. It was a basic, but eerie tune, first soft before it grew in resonance. At that moment, time suddenly seemed to cease, Kanda frozen mid-motion and as the Fourteenth, unaffected by the time distortion created, hummed, music notes formed in the air, glowing an unnatural green. The Noah then stretched out his hands and began to play an imaginary piano. The humming ceased but the eerie melody still echoed off the walls, it was sad and filled of perpetual sorrow.

The Fourteenth then stopped playing and approached the still frozen Kanda, whispering in his ear, the Fourteenth asked, "Can you hear it? It's the sound of your death and your life all in one, perpetual sorrow..." Time restarted and the Fourteenth instantly shoved his clawed hands through Kanda's chest. Kanda's eyes widened in shock before his chest heaved and blood exploded from his mouth, Kanda's knees went weak and the Fourteenth held tightly on to him. Kanda managed to raise his head to look the Noah in the eyes.

"How...?" Kanda managed to whisper before more blood welled up from his chest and out of his mouth.

The Fourteenth smiled evilly, not going to share his secret. Oh, how he loved that look on his victims, that shock, the bewilderment, why it showed the word 'how' in just one look. The Fourteenth then decided to give Kanda his last torture. His skin returned to its normal colour, the Noah insignia faded and the Noah looked like Allen again. Putting on Allen's goofy smile and in Allen's voice he soothed Kanda.

"Shhh, it will be over soon, it will all be over. I love you Kanda."

Kanda turned his head and glared at the Noah before more blood spluttered out of his mouth. It was then that Kanda felt his erratic heartbeat begin to slow. His vision clouding over and his mind spinning, Kanda saw then as his eyes drifted over Allen's shoulders, ghostly apparitions began to appear, one by one disappearing before the next one materialized.

_Daisha, "Yeah, yeah, Kanda, I know, I know. But still my Victory Bell is the best!"_

_Chouji, "I promise Exorcist sir, I'll do my best."_

_Miranda, "I know I'm so silly for crying but I'm so happy, thank you so much."_

_Krory, "You are all my family now, I finally feel like I belong."_

_Lavi, "Yu-kun, oh come on it was just a little joke, we're still friends right?"_

_Lenalee, "I'm not going to be scared anymore, I want to be strong, to protect the ones I love."_

_And then finally Allen appeared. Memories assailed Kanda of their first meeting, to the battle with the level two Akuma, then the mission of the Innocence powered fighter, to when he first saw Allen in Asia after being told Allen was dead, to finding him alive and well in the Ark and then their final conversation._

_"Well what are you going to do about it, Bakanda?" Allen ghostly form chided Kanda. _

Kanda felt his heart thud painfully in his chest, but determination swelled deep within him.

_No, not yet, I'm not done. Not here not now!_

Slowing raising his head up once more, Kanda looked at the Fourteenth in the eyes, giving him his best piercing glare he could muster.

"I...will...not...die...here!"

Kanda then focused his thoughts and gripped tightly on to Mugen and from sure strength of will alone Kanda forced the second illusionary blade to appear again. Then concentrating on his cursed seal Kanda broke his word to Komui and willed his body to heal itself from the fatal wound using his own life force.

The Fourteenth pulled back when he felt a strange sensation go through Kanda's body; it had become searing hot. His eyes wide he watched Kanda's body slowly become engulfed in a black fire like tattoo. Unsure of what was happening or what to do; the Noah watched mesmerized at Kanda's changing body.

Kanda currently now focusing on Mugen, begged his Innocence for more power, more strength and the ability to defeat his foe before him. He needed to stop the crazed Fourteenth to save Allen, to save his remaining friends and comrades, to protect what was left. Plus there was unfinished business from the past he had to deal with. For the first time in his life, Kanda begged, he begged not for himself but for his friends.

_Please Innocence, Mugen, help me. Not for me, but for them, for him. Accept my will and my everlasting promise to you... _

His cold, hardened heart made the connection and as if the Innocence was waiting for this to happen the whole time it immediately flared to life and powered up to its full potential. New power coursing through his body Kanda found strength to take on the Fourteenth once again.

"I am a Black Order exorcist and I will bring salvation to the fallen souls of my comrades!" Kanda declared and pushed the Noah off of him, his wound from the claws healing instantly. The light from Mugen and the second illusion blade intensified and expanded from within to encase Kanda in a ball of glowing green light.

Shielding his eyes form the light, the Fourteenth was in shock. "What is this?" he exclaimed.

Somewhere deep below the new headquarters, Hevlaska awoke violently from her meditation.

"An exorcist is reaching critical!"

Supervisor Komui was currently sitting his office, sipping cold, awful coffee from a different cup, his usual locked away for safe keeping till the day Linalee awoke. However, the handle of his new cup suddenly cracked and broke off the cup, the cup falling to spill coffee all over the desk and paperwork. The file that was ruined contained a picture of Kanda's taut stoic face, ruining his image. An ominous feeling of dread came over Komui and being a very suspicious Chinese man, he grabbed for his phone.

"Reever, Reever! Where's Kanda?" Komui demanded.

Holding the receiver out arms length to save his hearing, Reever thought before answering.

"Kanda? I'm not sure; he should be around somewhere here in this monstrosity of a place. Why?" his tired voice droned out.

"Find him, find him now, it's important!" Komui ordered, slamming down the phone and rushed out of his office, praying he didn't lose another exorcist, another friend tonight.

As Kanda was enclosed in the glowing ball of Innocence light, he felt his wounds heal completely and cursed tattoo spread to nearly his entire body. He instantly knew that in his room the lotus he guarded so preciously pulsed and petals began to fall one by one, until only one remained.

It was then that he felt his innocence change; the twin blade disappeared back into Mugen and Mugen's original Chouto shape transformed into a Japanese Katana. The green light released and Kanda floated gracefully to the floor before positioning himself into a battle pose; his eyes opening to reveal his most intimidating glare yet.

"Critical point broken."

The Fourteenth, back into Noah form began to back up, shocked and now scared. A new fully realised exorcist was a very dangerous thing. The Innocence would pump out power until its wielder had his will fulfilled. In this instant, Kanda looked every bit the demon he portrayed, his new tattooed skin adding to facade.

"This is impossible! You should be dead damn it! It was a beautiful death, a wondrous final act! And now you've ruined it! There is no way you could have synchronised with your Innocence passed a hundred percent, you're too selfish for that!"

"It's time for you die. At critical Mugen now has the power to transform into any sword in known existence, complete with that same power and right now I choose Allen Walker's sword! Sword of Exorcism! Mugen activate!" Kanda declared and Mugen responded by thrumming with green light it transformed itself into Allen's sword. As it transformed Kanda explained the Fourteenth final demise. "And with it I now have the power to exorcise the Noah! I will save Allen and his soul, a promise is a promise."

With that said, Mugen's transformation was complete and Kanda leapt forward with a burst of speed and before the Fourteenth could even move, could even blink, Kanda slashed him shoulder to shoulder. Crosses suddenly appeared on the Fourteenth where the slice was made and feeling his body being purged the Fourteenth managed to say before the pain overcame him.

"Too fast...it was really a beautiful act...will the curtain finally fall on my performance...?" The Noah's body began to sizzle and he began to scream as his body was 'purified'. A whole minute of wailing passed, Kanda holding his breath as he waited for Allen's skin to turn back to its usual pale colour and the Noah insignia disappear from his head. Crown Clown had deactivated in the process. Allen then collapsed forward and Kanda immediately rushed to catch him. Both falling to the ground, Kanda took Allen's fall and held him tightly close to his body. Mugen, which had fallen next to Kanda, deactivated back into its new katana form.

"Allen, Allen! Wake up you stupid Beansprout!" Kanda urged, shaking Allen's body, not too softly. Allen's eyes fluttered open from the shock and he looked up at Kanda, trying to focus his bleary vision.

"Say it again..." he hoarsely whispered.

"Say what? Wake up?" Kanda asked confused, but relived to see and hear Allen.

"My name..." Allen answered with a smile. Kanda growled with a pout on his face.

"Allen; Allen Walker. There, you happy now?"

"Told you, you could say it. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Allen weakly laughed.

"Stupid Beansprout," Kanda retorted, but couldn't help the smile curving at his lips.

"Bakanda," Allen immediately shot back before laughing again. As Allen looked up at Kanda, his vision now cleared, his breath caught in his throat. Numerous black tattoos of what looked like licks of flame from fire covered his face and from what Allen else could see, his arms as well. Recalling the memory of the Noah's power Allen then stared in horror at what he saw, at what he could still see.

"Kanda, your time, it's almost up!" Allen stated, shocked. Kanda looked away.

"Yeah, I know. When the last petal falls, I will die," Kanda answered softly. Allen began to wriggle violently in Kanda's arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't let this happen. No not now, not ever, it wasn't supposed to be this way! It's all my fault! You can't die Kanda!"

"Che, stop saying stupid things, and stop struggling! Everyone dies Beansprout. I've accepted my fate and so should you. That today is my day does not faze me, I know I will die with my honour intact and my promise fulfilled."

Allen forcibly got into a sitting position. "Stop acting so noble and detached Kanda! This is your life we're talking about!"

Angry now Kanda shot back, "Don't you think I know that! But there's nothing I can do about it. I don't know how to break the curse and even if I did, I've already used up nearly all of my life force to heal my wounds. I just...just..." Kanda did not know what to say. He could feel tears burning in his eyes. He did not want to die and quite frankly, although he would never admit it, he was scared of it. He closed his eyes and hung his head down low.

Allen shook his head, he then leaned his forehead onto Kanda's. Allen knew what to do, and truthfully he didn't have the heart to tell Kanda that you couldn't exorcise the Noah from the host, you were born a Noah. This was why Allen still had the Fourteenth's powers and currently he could feel the Fourteenth returning, but more powerful than ever and he had to stop him this time. Allen knew he had lost too many friends, and he refused to lose Kanda as well.

"I can't let this happen Kanda. Forgive me for what I'm about to do..." and with that said Allen grabbed a hold of Kanda tightly.

"Allen, what are you doing? Stop it, let me go!" Kanda demanded, struggling, but Allen refused to let him go, his forehead never leaving Kanda's.

"When I first came to the order Hevlaska predicted that I would be the destroyer of time. It's true, secretly the Fourteenth has the power to destroy time, time manipulation is how the Ark is controlled and how the Fourteenth battles. Kanda I'm going to destroy your time. I'm going to manipulate time and exchange our curses."

Kanda froze when he realised what Allen was saying, but he couldn't let this happen. "No, no, no! Stop it Allen, let me go, I forbid you to do it!" Kanda began to struggle more violently, but somehow Allen had a death grip on him.

"I'm sorry Kanda..." Allen whispered.

"Don't be and just let me go!" Kanda retorted.

Allen smiled, but held tighter still while he began to concentrate. Sadly he was like Tiki, the sword was only able to purge the Noah who held his mind, but in doing so, it awakened the Noah's true power. Allen was a Noah, born of the Fourteenth's memories, Mana's brother, the Fourteenth recarnated, the Musician, the Melody of the Noah.

Allen began to hum and time stopped. Allen hummed his desire, his wish through the melody he was making, like what he did on the Ark, but without the piano. White light encased them both and a darkness rose from Kanda and Allen simultaneously and then exchanged, shooting back into the opposite host. Allen's eye became the same as his other and he felt Kanda's tattoo sear itself onto his heart. Allen then felt the heat extend to all parts of his body.

Kanda now unfrozen, felt the release of the Lotus curse as the tattoos faded from his skin before his eyes and then his left eye throbbed in agony. His teal eye disappeared to become a black one with red circles, the inverted pentagram etching its way through his skin above and below his eye, finishing the curse. Kanda's body then glowed brilliantly while Allen's glow dulled significantly before they both were thrown back from each other.

After sometime of heavy breathing from both, Kanda was the first to get up, feeling so much lighter than before, with energy, new life, pulsing through him. However, Allen lay a few meters away from him, looking up at the ceiling, his breathing now weak.

"You probably think me a coward, but the truth is you're right Kanda, I am. I can't face the rest of the Order after what I had done, what I allowed to be done. I wasn't strong enough and in the end it cost me my friends. They believed in me and I let them all down," Allen said softly.

"Stop the pity party Beansprout, nobody thinks that. What makes you a coward is believing that shit," Kanda shot out, his anger increasing. Allen couldn't help but smile.

"Nevertheless Kanda, I need you to take my place. You have my cursed eye, the power of my sword through Mugen and my life. I gave everything to you Kanda. I'm sorry, but just like my previous recarnation, I too would not be able to kill the Earl, I just can't kill my own father," Allen finished, musing at his own demise.

"What? Allen, stop speaking nonsense and reverse whatever the hell you've done!" Kanda demanded, now totally pissed off.

"Too late... "Allen whispered. Somehow, Allen knew his time was up, he felt the last petal of the Lotus flower Kanda so secretly guarded in his room begin to fall. The tattoo thrummed to life and Allen's body jerked, Allen could feel his heart shudder before it began to slow down. His Innocence couldn't protect him from this, he didn't have any life to give it and so it went quiet.

Realising what was happening Kanda rushed over to Allen's side. "No! Don't do this, it can't be, Allen, Allen, stop this damn it!" Kanda demanded, once again holding Allen in his arms, shaking him with such ferocity. He could feel the tears burning back in his eyes.

Allen looked up at Kanda and smiled, one last time.

"My wish came true Kanda. I became a destroyer who could save... I got to save you..."

Kanda had stopped shaking Allen and froze at his words, Allen's words taking him back to Martel, of Lala and Gozuru, when Allen had first spoken of such naivety. It was then that Allen finally had the courage to say what he had wanted to say to Kanda since he first realised it himself.

"I love you, Yuu..." Allen finally managed to whisper before his heart stopped beating.

Slowly Kanda saw the light fade from Allen's eyes and with it the tattoos as well. Kanda sat there in shock, Allen was dead. An unfamiliar feeling rose within Kanda and he found himself saying those words back to Allen, although Allen would never hear them.

"I love you too, Allen..."

After the shock settled in and Kanda learned how to breathe again, the song that Allen had sung to himself on the tower popped into Kanda's mind and Kanda soon found himself singing it back to Allen.

"_I set my sights, far above me,_

_ Into the night sky, over and over,_

_ I call out your name,_

_ I call out your name..._

_ And beyond time, beyond the heavens,_

_ Beyond my life,_

_ Over and over..._

_ I want to say, I'm here protecting you..."_

Why he sung it, Kanda didn't know, it just seemed right. He now understood why Lala wanted to sing to her beloved until she broke. It was then that Kanda couldn't stop them, the tears finally fell.

Komui, along with some Finders found Kanda and Allen some time later. Kanda hadn't moved. Komui took the scene in with a heavy heart. He had never seen Kanda look so defeated. Komui walked deeper into the cavernous hall, signalling for the others to stay back.

"Kanda...'' Komui called out hesitantly. Kanda had Allen clutched tightly to his chest and Komui could see that Allen wasn't breathing. Kanda's head shot up and Komui gasped in shock, wary of Kanda's 'new eye' and tear stained face. Kanda focused on Komui and Komui could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, Kanda's face a picture of bafflement.

"It's raining..." was all he said.

**END**


End file.
